


How Roid's Plan Could Have Backfired Horribly: Sky Marshal Komirya

by lordMartiya



Series: How Roid's Plan Could Have Backfired Horribly [2]
Category: Macross Delta
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Irony, War, reality ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya
Summary: Spiritual sequel to "How Roid's Plan Could Have Backfired Horribly", featuring the New United Nations moving Komirya Jenius and reinforcements in the Brisingr Cluster as soon as the Kingdom of Wind starts acting up.





	

Here it is, the second part of the saga. Dealing not only with what would happen to the Windbags without author shield but also a few other problems in the series. Good reading.

 

_**Chapter 01: A Different Redeployment** _

 

Coleridge, planet Xanadu.

Mirya Maria Jenius (better known as Komirya, much to her chagrin), sky marshal of the New United Nations Army in command of the 74th Army Group and head of the Xanadu Provisional Government for the last few months and still a few hours before handing over her duty, had been packing for her long-awaited vacation when the call from high command came.

“Goddammit…” she said. Considering what had happened just a few hours before in the nearby Brisingr Cluster, she had a good guess of what it was about, and seeing the call was not just from Army Command but the whole joint chiefs only confirmed her guess. “Jenius reporting for duty. I guess it’s about the pirate raid on Al Shahal?”

“ _It is, sky marshal.”_ supreme commander Vrlitwhai confirmed. _“We have reason to suspect the Kingdom of Wind is involved, thus we are attaching the 42_ _nd_ _Fortress Group to your force and redeploying the combined force to the Brisingr Cluster.”_

That looked a bit excessive, even as a deterrent force. Before Komirya could voice her doubts,  sky marshal  Hurath, commander of the army and one of the rare non-human/Zentraedi in the highest ranks of the Unified Force , added to the explanation:  _“We are aware it’s excessive, but we have other reasons. You will take over as the Cluster commander from general Krohn and investigate the state of the local militias_ _.”_

“ _Your force’s GMP detachment will enter direct contact with our agents on Windermere.”_ sky marshal Panaccio, a Space War I veteran and commander of the NUN Gendarmerie and Military Police, continued. _“They’re mostly resistance fighters and troopers that refused to be evacuated, plus some self-interested individuals who know how it’s going to end.”_

“ _Any question?”_ Vrlitwhai asked.

“What limitations do I have if the Kingdom of Wind breaks the armistice?”

“ _The usual rules of engagement are to apply, with only a single known enemy resource being a valid target for fold weapons. Other than that, permission for use of reaction weapons will be granted by the representatives of the local governments. Godspeed, and we hope this will be solved soon.”_

Once the communication was closed, Komirya started wondering what exactly was the target that could be attacked with fold weapons. If nothing else that explained why Reinhardt even had one when he had reinforced the garrison.

Then, after giving the opportune orders, she started examining the data that was arriving from Earth Central.  And as she watched the recordings from the combat cameras on Al Shahal, and realized just why she had to relieve Krohn, she said again: “GODDAMMIT!”

* * *

 

 

“Goddammit, Earth Central…” Mirage whispered as the tv announced the redeployment of 74th Army Group. Now she would have to protect the idiot recruit… Then, an instant later, she realized what the redeployment meant, and slapped her forehead: “Goddammit, Windermere…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much in this chapter, only setting up Komirya moving there. Next time, something more on other issues in Delta, and preparing things to reduce the one-sidedness of the massacre in the eventual big battle scene.


End file.
